kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Fjalor Anglisht-Shqip Ky artikull është në Anglisht. A ky lejohet? --Telex 2006 Maj 15 11:44 (UTC) : Nuk lejohet nese eshte ne anglisht, kurse titulli ne anglisht lejohet nese vec ne origjinal ka kuptim, si: box office, sequel, prequel, remake e tjere. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:31 (UTC) Ismail Kadare!!!!! Ismail Kadare ka nje vellim me poezi me titull Koha. Por Koha referon tek Koha si kategori errjedhes se ngjarjeve. A ke mundesi te besh nje faqe te re per Koha 'me shume kuptime' etj. Faleminderit! : Mundem, po duhet me qene me se pakti 2 apo 3 artikuj, por krijoje nen kete titull: Koha (Ismail Kadare). --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:52 (UTC) Katowice Hello.I'm wikipedia redactor form Poland. I have a one question. Could You make translation article about en:Katovice into Your native language? Just a few sentences. There is a source in English and in a few other languages in interwiki. Katowice is a one of the major cities of Poland. Please do it. Best Regards StimorollTalk : Sry but i must go, so i make later. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 21:41 (UTC) :: Et voila: Katowice. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 22:20 (UTC) :::Thank You. I have already 55 languages. Best Regards. pl:user:Stimoroll :::: You're welcome. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 18:40 (UTC) grisja e fletave që shërbejnë për ridrejtim Ko.S.ystem.OV@ po mendojë se duhet lënë gjitha fletat të cilat shërbejnë për të komunikuar me hasirën e jashtëme të internetit. Ne duhet të i'u përshtatemi edhe kësaj hapsire. E kam fjalen për artikuj me Ç,Ë e të till, ne kemi nevojë që edhe përdoruesit që nuk e kanë të transformuar tastaturen të lidhen me projektin tonë. Ato ridrejtime neve asgjë nuk na pengojnë. Për këtë nuk ka arsyse që të grisen. Ne të dy kemi bisedu edhe më parë për ëtë problem--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 22 05:40 (UTC) : Une nuk i kam grisur asnje redirect qe kane jane ridrejtua per ç dhe ë, per kerkimin jane ketu shume problem, amo per lidhje nuk me vjen mire nese perdoret c apo e ne vend te ç dhe ë, spsh. çanta mundet me pas si redirect canta apo rralle qanta, google/yahoo i pranon pse na jo. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 18:35 (UTC) Zotriu qe ja rasi zonjes Bën mir të redaktosh më vonë tek wikipedia.kos se dhe ca muaj dhe do bëhet shtet i pavarur. Se vetëm kosovarët ti kuptojnë ato qe shkruan. Kurse wikipedia.sq na e lë neve ta marrim përsipër se kemi pak më shumë njohuri se ty o bac kosove... Hahaha dhe mos e luj tironën lal se të kullon suma long pastaj. Apo nuk të bën më përshtypje se po e han prap mikun? :Zotëri apo zonjë! :Komenti i juaj është me të vërtetë i paqëlluar! :Po kritikoni një përdorues, që është një ndër redaktuesit më të zellshëm në Wikipedian shqipe. Po ashtu me komentin e juaj po ofendoni të gjithë redaktuesit nga Kosova dhe në përgjithësi të gjithë ata që nuk janë nga Shqipëria. :Sa për gabimet drejtshkrimore të tij apo të redaktuesve tjerë, jeni plotësisht të mirëseardhur ti korrigjoni ato, pasi që paskeni kaq shume dijeni mbi gjuhën shqipe. Nëse me të vërtet qenkeni kaq i ditur, ku keni qenë deri tash dhe nuk keni redaktuar si ka hije, po vetëm po vandalizoni faqet e kësaj enciklopedie dhe po ofendoni të tjerët?! Sa për atë se kush e si e flet gjuhën shqipe, këto gjëra analizohen nga shkencëtarët dhe studiuesit e gjuhës shqipe e jo nga ju! :Nuk keni nevojë të ndani shqiptarët në shqiptarë Kosove, Maqedonie apo Shqipërie. Nëse ju mendoni se ju personalisht keni njohuri më të mira të gjuhës sonë amtare, atëherë punoni e mos përhapni këtu mendimet e juaja më se të pahijshme dhe aspak të nevojshme për asnjërin në këtë enciklopedi! :Sa për sqarim: kjo është Wikipedia në gjuhën shqipe e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës. E ju pëlqeu juve apo jo, këtu mund të redaktojnë të gjithë shqipfolësit. Mjaft më me këto ndarje dhe dallime të panevojshme! Turp për ju!--Mig 2006 Maj 26 09:43 (UTC) ::Përsëri me dallime Kosova/Shqipëria! oooooooo! Kur do ta kuptoni, që vetëm shqiptarë ka, dhe kudo që jetojnë ata shqiptarë janë. Dhe një pikë tjetër: kjo është si të tha edhe Mig Wikipedia në Gjuhën Shqipe, e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës, Dardanisë apo ku ta di unë. Mësohuni njëherë me dallu kombin dhe shtetin. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 26 10:46 (UTC) ::: Ky perdorues eshte Uni, nje (ish-)perdorues i sq.wiki, per shkak se e kam blloku dhe nuk ia kam pranu qarton, ka zhvendosur artikuj palidhje me arsyjen sipas frazes "Kishem une po di dicka", nje p.sh. eshte box office, e zhvendosi tek sporteli, por artikulli e pershkruan statistiken e filmit, d.m.th. ne kuptimin e Industrisë së filmit, aty punoi pa respekt, te artikullin Tirana i hoqa per shkak se palidhje ke, dhe ate mendim nuk jam vec une, flm@Mig dhe Bet_0 për perkrahjen. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:52 (UTC) :Se sa e zellsheme eshte kjo zonja Ko.S.ystem.OV@ e dine besoj edhe perdorues te tjere te wikipedias te cilet jane detyruar te largohen dhe te mos redaktojne si me pare. Shkaku eshte se zonja kaq e zellshme na ka filluar te beje korrigjime te panevojshme dhe ne ato artikuj ku ajo nuk e ka kompetencen apo njohurine e mjaftueshme. Megjithese i eshte bere shpeshhere verejtje pe kete ajo vazhdon te luaje rolin e saj mosperfilles, e cila mund te vendose per drejtesine e cdo lloj artikulli. Shikoni se sa me krenari tregon kur shkruan qe e bllokoi nje perdorues etj... Ne te vertete ka bllokuar vetveten dhe punen e perbashket. Kurse per siperfolesit po tregohem kete radhe pak i rezervuar pasi nuk i njoh se kush jane. Sa per Mi(k)gun e keshilloj te beje disa krahasime versionesh ne disa artikuj ku ka pasur mosmarreveshje midis redaktoreve te thjeshte dhe ndonje zonje si kjo Ko.S.ystem.OV@. TaSi 2006 Maj 28 19:40 (UTC) :: Ma budall se ti ne jete nuk kam pa, a ki jete be njeri, je lag prej realitetit, per mua shkruaj cka don, per mua shko edhe ne rts, sa dush shkruaj oj per interseksuale, d.m.th. je zonje edhe zotri, pse a keq te kam blloku, cka na nevojiten perdorues si ti qe qartojne e nuk punojne, ka edhe jete jashte kompjuterit, flm per kete argetimin, u knaqa tu qesh. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 28 19:10 (UTC) :Hiiii a s'po ngopesh duke e honger mikun per dite apo jo? Ej e di se cfar? Kete gjuhe druvaresh qe po shkruan s'po ta kupton njeri fare, na thuj po deshe a i ke bo nja kater klase shkolle apo jo? A e di fjalen e urte: "Si s'u poqe o kokloqe"? Kokloqet si puna jote argetohen shume kur ja fut sa krau, hahahaha TaSi 2006 Maj 29 17:00 (UTC) Zotriu me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ :Kjo zonja me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ nuk eshte gje tjeter pervec se njeri nga emrat e perdoruesit Dan. Ky perdoruese mendohet te mos jete aspak e afte per rolin qe i ka ngarkuar bashkefshatari i tij Dori (administratori i pare). Ky i fundit para ca kohesh ka deklaruar hapur qe s'ka shume interes apo deshire te shkruaje shume artikuj. Per kete qellim nga qe i duhej nje ndihmes apo ndihmese ne funksionin e administratorit prandaj vendosi zotriun Dan (hengri mollen dhe u be Karl) per nje person i cili si i papune qe ishte kishte shume kohe te lire te merrej me vikipedian. Emra te tjere qe perdor baca eshte Ko.S.ystem.OV@, Bet_0, "Robot" etj. Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 8:10 (UTC) :: Oj zemer me knaqe krejt, a ke ndij fjalen gjermane: Soviel dummheit auf einmal. Ky ishte nje eksperiment prej meje, te gjithe perdoruesit aktiv ketu jane nofket/kontet e mia: Dan, Bet_0, Mig, Joni, Uni, Arianit, Armendi, Armend, Aequitas, (ekoJ). Edhe dicka: Fole te dora la vista, baby. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 30 Maj 2006 19:13 (UTC) thanks for an article about Świętochłowice hello! thanks very much for article about my city, Świętochłowice. now I want to write an article about your city in Polish Wikipedia. so, I ask you where are you living now? if your city is written in pl.wiki what can I do to thank you? :) Szoltys pl:Dyskusja Wikipedysty:Szoltys : So i live in Switzerland, in the Holidays so i go in Gjilan, but i live since 11 year in the Swiss, i am rare in Kosovo. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:55 (UTC) llapjane pse nuk egziston cat:Llapjanë?????????????????????????? Duhet me ja ba nje riaktivizim urgjent........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Beli 2006 Maj 26 15:08 (UTC) : Ne moment kategoritë sipas banoreve te qytetit nuk kane kuptim, ne fund te fundit ata jane te gjithe shqiptar, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:59 (UTC) Percjellje në bosh Nese nuk ekziston artikulli mos krijo percjelle, eshte pak irrituese, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 16:26 (UTC) : jam i ri ktu dhe s'ju kuptoj mire se ku kini fjaln. cfar jan kto percelljet dhe nksi cfare artikujsh ma konkret me qen ti zotni k.s. flm. Ai 1 Qershor 2006 17:08 (UTC) :: Frankfurt am Main; nese eshte e kuqe d.m.th. se nuk ekziston, percjellje jane redirect, percjelljet ndihmojne kur artikulli/titulli ka disa emra amo kuptim te njejte. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 17:16 (UTC) :cka po m'thu bre cka asht kjo redirect dhe amo? a din me ma shpjegu pak n'dojc ma mir? Ai 1 Qershor 2006 17:21 (UTC) :: shiko ketu, u shpjegua me mire: en:Wikipedia:Redirect. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 17:25 (UTC) : u kuptum drejt m'duket valla hic spo ja thujke n'dojc qonke zyb fare Mungesa e të dhënave në stampa A të kujtohet qysh ja kina pas bo me një stamp kur ishin p.sh vetem 3 anëtarë të një grupit muzikorë e stampa u duke me u pregatit edhe për ma teper anëtarë. Për grupet me ma pakë anëtarë mes mu paraqit rubrikat. Po du me thonë p.sh nëse grupi i ka 10 antarë me i paraqit të dhetit nëse grupi ka një anëtar me paraqit vetem njo. P.sh kur në një kuti mungon figura mes mu paraqit aty kurgjo hiq për lexuesin. U kon një grup i rok muikës.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 01:20 (UTC) : Nuk e kuptova si po mendon ti, amo shiko stampa:muzik-Box apo stampa:Movie-Box. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 01:32 (UTC) Jo nuk po bon--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:15 (UTC) : Shiko te stampa e filmit hiddenstructure. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:23 (UTC) Përqeshja Ti po e kesh Unin për eksperimente e vet paske bo ma teper se ai. Po a jena marr veshë që tituj e seksioneve me konë "tituj të seksioneve" e jo lidhje. E kom fjalen për "Filmografia" Ti ose shkruj do fjalë e krijo lidhjen ose le krjt e mos e shti titulin e seksionit në lidhje kjo nuk është "Home Page" .--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:14 (UTC) : Cfare eksperimente, filmografia eshte per lidhjet ketu, me ndihmu aktoret, regjisoret te renditen me mire, vallai tituj e veprave me doka palidhje filmografia eshte boll, palidhje eshte rregulla qe ne seksione mos me pasur lidhje. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:21 (UTC) E po tashti rregulla ashtë rregull edhe mes i kthe artikujt.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:28 (UTC) : Rregulla duhet te diskutohet. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:33 (UTC) ::Ato jonë dikutu e janë vnu. Ato janë norma shoqërore të sq:wiki.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 12:37 (UTC) Bonu djal i mirë edhe ndreqi e mos ma hup kohen me u përla.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:29 (UTC) : Bonu zotri e mos u halit dhe striju ne divan dhe shiko TV. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:33 (UTC) :Mere mos bon hajgare po khej fletat qysh jonë konë.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 12:33 (UTC) :: Pse me i kthy, a si doket ti ma mire, dhe artikuj nveti per vepra, mundem me thone; jo cdo ide eshte ide e mire, me fal amo kuptimin nuk po e kuptoi. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 17:11 (UTC) :Nuk po të kuptoi--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 18:22 (UTC) :: Mire de! --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 18:26 (UTC) Nga Puntori *Une e ktheva ne gjendjen e fundit faqen tende te diskutimit si dhe disa dokumente tjera te wikipedias qe nje prson qe si duket me ju eshte zene i kishte ndryshuar per te keq (Puntori 9 Qershor 2006 23:24 (UTC)) : Eshte Uni, nje person qe ka be shume eksperimente, ishte puna te lista e filmave dashti Ai, per filmat sipas numrave dy artikuj te jene, kjo nuk ka kuptim; numrat si fjale (nje, dy), dhe numrat arabe (1, 2), tani e marri nje emer provokuese Admin, por e beni nje gabim prej fillimit, veprimi tij ishte njejte si i Uni-t, por nuk bllokova pse mendova qe u permisua, por ashtu nuk ishte, ky IP eshte te gjithe Uni-t. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:16 (UTC) Qe don Nën-seksionet e shkalëve të vogla që nuk kanë vija munesh me i shti në lidhje, megjithë se edhe ajo mua nuk më duket zgjidhje e mirë po oshtë kompromis. Ajo për mua është mungesë e aftësis së shprehurit.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 20:08 (UTC) : Filmografia e bla bla eshte boll. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:10 (UTC) :: Te kategorite e figurave mundesh me i ndryshua, atu jane krijuar paushal, per shkak te artikuj me te deshiruar, figurat, dhe stampat. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:18 (UTC) Mes i bon puntë krye n veti Mes i bo punt kry en veti. Se masanj po thu po bojim luftë pa lidhje.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 23:26 (UTC) : Aha, e vendosje te tua, jane korrekt, une po e bej si krejt Wikipedianët. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 23:28 (UTC) Bone mer. Mu nuk më pengon ajo deri sa nuk bie në kundërshtim ose ka medota të thjeshta në gjuhën shqipe edhe nuk doket si fletë "Home Page". --Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 23:48 (UTC) :: Jo mos u tut, jashta eshte strip, film etj... qe nuk jane shqiptuar akoma. Per komunat e kosoves, qytetet/komunat kane me shume prioritet se rrethina/rajoni, as mua nuk me pelqen ne qofse doket si HP, WP-Projekt dhe Portalet jane ketu dicka ndrysha. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 23:52 (UTC) Reagim *Disi nuk e kam ne qejf te zihem me njerezit sepse disa nuk din fund per mendjemadhesin e tyre dhe te shiturit mend. Une mblodha nerva te i detajizoj informatat tek Boterori 2006 dhe Uni i kthen ne preferencat e tija. perse? Nuk dua te nderhy dhe te i kthej keto informata, por shpresoj se ju do te beni dicka sepse tabela te tilla te shemtuara me Gola +2 -6 askund nuk kam pare kur eshte mundesia per te shkruar gola te dhen e te pranuar ose si e bera shkurt une Gola+ dhe Gol- Apo ndoshta jeni tegjith sebashku dhe percjellni preferencat e juaja e jo at qe duhet.(Puntori 16 Qershor 2006 20:50 (UTC)) Kerkes O mik! Besoj se e kupton se kush asht ketu. Ose ban zemren e bardh dhe cblloko konton. Si t'dush vepro. tung! : Une po kuptoi vetem Bahnhof. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 11 Korrik 2006 16:19 (UTC) : A mos je tu pi na i bir me doz aty? Ec e liroje konton o mik se nuk ban kshu. :: Haha, une nuk pi bir, nuk te cbllokoi. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 11 Korrik 2006 16:28 (UTC) Mërkuri Une artikullin Mërkuri e bera me percjellim sepse edhe 1 element kimik edh 1 planet e kan emrin e njejt dhe e bera si Kthjellim dhe ndarje per te dy ceshtjet, mendoj se percjellimi duhet kthyer si ishte sepse tani e ke lene vetem per planetin. Shendet (Puntori 21 Korrik 2006 07:11 (UTC)) : Planetët janë me të rendesishem se elementët kimik, per kthjellimin perdore kete: , flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 16 Gusht 2006 12:26 (UTC) Perdoruesi Puntori Bllokoje kete perdorues zoti administrator, sepse nuk njeh akoma regullat e miresjelljes. Zihet me te gjithe dhe kerkon ndihme ke ju pastaj. Çfare do ky njeri nuk e kuptoj. Ai duhet ti lere njerezit te qete te punojne, dhe mos te perzihet ne punet e te tjereve. Problemet qe ka me te tjeret (pshm. me KarLin) duhet ta zgjidhi me ate personalisht. Une mendoj se ky njeri nuk do te punoje, por te shkaterroje. Siç ka koken, ashtu veri festen - i themi ne nga anet tona. Me respekt: Shqiptari nga Pasi qe dy muaj nuk jam aktiv, nuk mundem me be asgje, se nuk e di ku eshte rraja dhe ku konflikti, por keto dita e kqyri kete pune. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 16 Gusht 2006 12:29 (UTC) Administrues Ju lutem shikoni Wikipedia:Udhëzime për administruesit. Deri tani kam vënë dy gjëra vetëm por janë të rëndësishme për tërë administruesit për të ndihmuar përdoruesit. Mund të diskutojmë shtesa tek Wikipedia diskutim:Udhëzime për administruesit. Faleminderit Dori | Diskuto 5 Shtator 2006 00:39 (UTC) Përvojat dhe sugjerimet Shkruj dishka qitu Wikipedia:Për Anëtarë. Normal qe ki qefë, osht mirë për të tjerët qe bea edhe për ne se qashtu e dimë shka po ju bjenë njerzve në sy ma tepër.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Shtator 2006 02:59 (UTC) Saturni e punime tjera Kohë e gjatë ka kaluar mirëpo problemi ishte fakti qe unë jetoj ne Holandë. Edhe problemi është se kam kohë të caktuara të punoj në Wiki, edhe janë kohë të copëtuara. Gjdo 30 minuta duhet ti ngjitëm punes prapë, nganjëherë edhe më shpesh. Mënyra më e lehtë per mua është Copy+Paste e mandej filloi perkthimin. Nëse e shlyej, atëherë me nevojitet kohë ta kerkoj se ku kisha mbetur herën e fundit. Nejse, besoj se e kuptuat se ku është problemi. Nuk e di se a është e mundur te jam njëri nga mbikqyrësit e Wikit Shqip, mirëpo nëse është e mundur do të me nxitë që të kushtoj edhe më shumë kohë per perkthime e mesiguri do të jetë me lehtë, besoj se ju keni "tools" apo ashtu dicka. tung, Kushtrimi Kushtrim më duket se kjo ka zgjidhje. Rregulla është që teksti nuk duhet paraqitur. Mirëpo në këtë ratë shpesh ne e praktikojmë që tekstet që e kemi ndërment të i përkthejmë të fusim në fletë por nuk i paraqesim d.m.th i fusim në komente Shpresoj se kjo duhet të mjaftoj edhe ty si neve.--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Shtator 2006 14:56 (UTC) Gazeta *Pash se ke zhvendosur Gazeta:Lajm tek Lajm (Gazeta)., por nuk eshte vetem lajm ashtu por tegjitha gazetat eshte diskutuar qe te mbeten me: Gzeta:Emri per kete shih Category:Gazeta. Tung (Puntori 13 Tetor 2006 07:59 (UTC)) : Por ska kuptim ashtu, a e ke lexu dikund apo naj WP; Newspaper:New York Times, Zeitung:Bild etj..., jo per ata nuk ka kuptim si Inc. me shkrua. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 13 Tetor 2006 15:07 (UTC) Po, po ka kuptim sepse po flitet për gazeten Lajmi. Propozimi yt është shumë me vend për këtë për ata që nuk kanë kohë shërben ri-drejtimi edhe ky është një lloj shërbimi. Por pasi që ka mundësi që të plotësohen dy anët pse jo. Se nuk ka kuptim Lajm (Gazeta) i irton lexuesit e gjuhës shqipe.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Tetor 2006 23:27 (UTC) : une nuk aty mendimit qe irritohen shqip-folesit, per shkak qe gjithe artikujt jane keshtu. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 19 Tetor 2006 16:16 (UTC) Stampat, filma etj. Duhet të kihet parasyshë që lidhjet që kanë të bëjnë me film sikur që është p.sh të mbesin ashtu që në një farë mënyre lexuesi të jetë në dijeni që pas lidhjes gjendet diçka lidhje me film. Për këtë të lutem ke parasyshë që Arkivi i filmit ishte term i qëlluar dhe e kryente këtë funksion. Nëse ke ndërmet të seleksionosh serialet atëher përshtatja stampave tjera. Dhe projektet e tua për filmin të lutem paraqiti te Wikipedia:Projekti Film, të gjitha janë filma serit, artistik, animal etj. Është kështu si është pa marr parasysh çka kuptonë ti nën termin film.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Tetor 2006 23:21 (UTC) : intermovie per serite? cfare kuptim ka ky, me fal dan, amo cka jeni tu bo me projektin, jeni tu shku e tu e prish, dhe serite kane me kone me stampen box-seria, flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 19 Tetor 2006 16:08 (UTC) Tung Jam Petriti dhe jam përdorues i Wikipedias në gjuhën angleze. Tani e kam hapur një user edhe këtu. Jam editor i vjetër në Wikipedian angleze dhe i di shumicën e rregullave atje. Po shoh se këtu ka nevojë të madhe për ndihmë, dhe unë për këtë kam ardhur. Unë (si dhe disa shokë të mi) e kemi ndër mend të kontribuojmë këtu në lidhje me artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me muzikën. Këtu jam ende i ri, por rregullat për artikuj të muzikës (edhe të tjera) i di shumë mirë. Do të ishte mirë që të bëhem administratorë sepse do të mund të kontribuoj edhe më shumë. Mirëpo e di se për këtë më duhet të kem shumë kontribuime këtu, e unë s'i kam, mirëpo i kam në verzionin e gjuhës angleze. Për të ma parë userin atje, kliko këtu. E pres përgjigjen. Falemnderit! --Λeternus 15 Nëntor 2006 19:05 (UTC) : Aeternus, mire se vjen ne Wikipedia shqip, me vjen mire qe deshiron te angazhohes ne wiki shqip, ne deshirojme qe te vine shume perdorues, per me rritur kete wiki. Ne punen admin me vjen keq se aq lehte nuk eshte per te u be admin, vine pune dhe aktivitet, duhesh se pari me e kalxua kualitet tonde, d.m.th. duhesh si perdorues te kalxohesh qe je nje perdorues i mire, dhe pastaj mundem me vendos kete deshiren tonde. Bet_0, nje prej perdorueseve me te vjeter, fillim nuk e kemi pranua, ajo/ai ka pasur plus redaktime, por pastaj u be admin, se u kalxua si perdorues(e) i/e mire, dhe e propozova. Flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 15 Nëntor 2006 22:34 (UTC) ::Në rregull është, të falemnderit për përgjigje. Shpresoj se në të ardhmen do të na shkojnë punët mbarë. --Λeternus 16 Nëntor 2006 19:37 (UTC) ::: Shpresoj edhe une, dhe nese ndihmon dhe punon, je (ndoshta) admini i tjeter. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 16 Nëntor 2006 19:44 (UTC) Pse vandalizon faqen personale Kush je ti qe vandalizon faqen personale. Uni : Ske vandalizim, se atu faqe nuk grisen. Mundesh me lene si ishin. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 19 Nëntor 2006 19:03 (UTC) Se si i le une faqen personale me takon vetem mua. Ti nuk ke te drejte ta prekesh faqen personale dhe faqet qe ndodhen poshte saj Uni/Back. Kerko falje dhe bindu se ke bere shume gabim. Uni : HaHaHa, pse me gris faqet, po te kqyrem nashta nje admin i gris atu faqe, me kerkua falje, shume humoriste i forte. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 19 Nëntor 2006 19:20 (UTC) Kosova Po e vandalizojnë "shqehët" artikullin e Kosovës a? --Λeternus 24 Nëntor 2006 22:49 (UTC) : Po, po u bllokuan. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 24 Nëntor 2006 22:51 (UTC) ::Qashtu bre! --Λeternus 24 Nëntor 2006 22:53 (UTC) vandalizmat e sotme Tung Ko.S! Unë i ktheva më duket të gjitha vandalizmat, por është e mundur që ndonjë prej tyre e kam "übersehen" :). Të lutem kur të kesh kohë e kontrollon. Sa e vërejta unë, vandalizmat i kanë bërë sipas alfabetit. Unë i bllokova disa IP. Kalofsh mirë njëherë.--Mig 25 Nëntor 2006 03:05 (UTC) : E pash, dhe super e ke bo, tash i kqyri nese eshte najnjo pa rikthyer, mendimi jem i pare ishte qe kane be ata, ose ai (Me doke vec nje i hupte qe ka shume kohe te lire.) sipas artikulli i rastit e kane be, por si po thu ti e pash pastaj qe me shume sipas alfabetit (Speciale:Allpages). E kqyra dhe jane te rikthyer, ai perdor IP dinamike apo Proxy, keshtu ai kthehet. Po pa vandal nuk shkon pune, cdo projektit i vine nje budalle. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 25 Nëntor 2006 03:19 (UTC) :: Dupllo po shoh tash, mbas krejt qatyne rikthimeve :)) Po ma merr mendja se kush është, një prej wikit në anglisht. Kur nuk po jau lojmë atje propagandat, po vijnë si duket këtu e po shfryhen. Ama mirë e ki, budallë ka gjithkund. Vetëm shpresoj që i kam kthyer të gjithë artikujt në gjendje të mëparshme. Tung.--Mig 25 Nëntor 2006 03:41 (UTC) ::: Konfliktet ne wiki anglisht nuk i percjelli, po besoi se nje nga atyre eshte, ka persona qe nuk dorzohen lehte, dhe kqyrin anekund te bojne dome. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 25 Nëntor 2006 23:33 (UTC) Stampat: PËR , KUNDËR dhe NEUTRAL Me qëllim e lirova kategorine tek keto stampa sepse keshtu tek kategoria Wikipedia votime do te mblidhen artikujt ose situatat te cilat jan nen votim dhe edituesit mund te votojne, ose me leht mund ti gjejn artikujt (ose situatat-per personat qe votohet) qe jan ne votim e siper. Perndryshe as nuk mund te gjinden artikujt qe jan duke u votuar. (Puntori 28 Nëntor 2006 13:03 (UTC)) : Mir e ki, por problemi eshte se mbushet palidhje, me mire eshte n'veti me i lone, dhe artikuj gjinden si lidhen, por nese mendon se ashtu eshte ma mire OK, kisha thone nje kategori separate me be. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 28 Nëntor 2006 13:13 (UTC) *Bone nje kategori separate por patjeter duhesh te e lidhesh me stampat sepse ashtu drejtperdrejt grumbullohen artikujt ne kategori shkaku i stampes. (Puntori 28 Nëntor 2006 13:17 (UTC)) :: Skam ne moment asnje ide, po e boj si ke. Mire e kishe bo me stampen APK. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 28 Nëntor 2006 13:35 (UTC) Artikuj perfekt Kuvendimi: KETU (Puntori 28 Nëntor 2006 13:47 (UTC)) : E dhash pergjigjen. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 28 Nëntor 2006 13:52 (UTC) Kategoritë Mund të më sqarosh përse i gris kategoritë? Shëndet (Puntori 30 Nëntor 2006 14:27 (UTC)) : Per shkak se duhet te nen-kategorizohen të gjithe tek kategoria aktorë, perpara kane qene dy kategoria sepse u be shume artikuj tani u nevojiten dy, amo pas qe jane kategorizua sipas nacionalitetit, nuk nevojitet me dy kategoria per nje teme. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 30 Nëntor 2006 14:31 (UTC) ::Une mendoj se duhet te behen dy kategori per kete teme sepse behet fjale per nje kategori te stermbushur pra nese ndahet prap ka materiale per tedy kategorite dmth edhe Aktorë ka shum dhe Aktore qe rrjedhimisht mund te lihen 2 kategori sepaku tek ajo amerikane dhe shqiptare sepse ketu perfillen me shum te fjera ben edhe 1 te lihet. (Puntori 30 Nëntor 2006 14:35 (UTC)) ::Por wikipedia eshte ne rritje e siper pra kategorizimi me kohe eshte shum me i mire se sa te merremi pas kohe sikur tash qe duhet te merremi seriozisht me kategori: Biografi qe eshte nje grumbull i pa seleksionuar. Edhe pse disa kategori mund te ken vetem 1 artikull mendoj se duhet te jen sepse cdo dite mbushen. (Puntori 30 Nëntor 2006 14:37 (UTC)) ::: Shiko kategorinë shkrimtarë, vetem nje, si dhe tjera, pasi qe del njejte nuk nevojiten te dyja, dhe pergjigjen ta dhash, kategoria jane rendeshishme por, nuk duhet me pas shume kategoria, sepse nuk kemi edhe shume artiuj, ne disa puna wikipedia gjermane nuk me pelqen, amo per kategorite, e kane be shum mire, d.m.th. e kane rregullua super me kategorite. Flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 30 Nëntor 2006 14:46 (UTC) ::::Mire meqe ashtu thua le te jet ashtu, por duhet te ri kategorizohen artikujt qe kategorizova ne kategorite qe po fshihen. (Puntori 30 Nëntor 2006 15:01 (UTC)) ::::: Hajt se ia bej pune atyreve, flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 30 Nëntor 2006 15:54 (UTC) jo mor jo po mir mer polic vullnetar, blloko sa te kesh qejf. po gjej noi fjal shqip per spam e mos fol kosovarce se eshte sq.wikipedia.org jo ks.wikipedia.org -- Përdoruesi:Zuska :Ajo çka ke bëre ti është spam, dhe mos i ofendo të tjerët se do të bllokohesh për më gjatë se një ditë. --bet_0 6 Dhjetor 2006 15:49 (UTC) :: Ashtu bet_0, dhe spam eshte internacional, qe perdoret per reklama pa deshiruar, amo pasi keshtu, dhe sq d.m.th shqip e jo shqiperi, dhe mbikqyri ti, nese e vazhdon ashtu, bllokosh per gjithmone. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Dhjetor 2006 17:29 (UTC) Propozim Lexo Category talk:Këngëtarë. --Λeternus 6 Dhjetor 2006 21:55 (UTC) Stampa U mundova që ta përkthej stampën për figura. Shikoje shembullin këtu, dhe rregulloji gjërat që mendon se duhen rregulluar. Edhe një gjë: rregulloje vitin (sepse po del 2006 në film), e sheh bashkë me stampën, tung. --Λeternus 8 Dhjetor 2006 23:13 (UTC) :A po të pëlqen stampa? --Λeternus 8 Dhjetor 2006 23:20 (UTC) :: I pash te dyat, mire eshte be spampa, stampa 2006, vallai se di per shka e kam be ata, a po kam harrua me gris, tash e grisa, mudem me perdor kete stape, nese mendon dikush qe nuk eshte mire, mundet me permisua. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 8 Dhjetor 2006 23:24 (UTC) ::: Ja shikoi stampat dhe faqet që i kam përkthyer dhe rregulluar: ::: * Stampa:Figura pa licensë ::: * Stampa:Statusi i figurës ::: * Wikipedia:Etiketa për status të figurës ::: Besoj se këto do të ndihmojnë maksimalisht në missionin tonë. Tung. --Λeternus 9 Dhjetor 2006 11:11 (UTC) :::: Vallai super jane bo, dhe mundem me i perdor. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 9 Dhjetor 2006 14:23 (UTC) Shtim Linku Ju uroj Gezuar Vitin e Ri! Une jam Niki Logoreci nje nga krijusit e Database i Filmit Shqiptar ne kete link : http://sq.amdb.logoreci.com/ Mendoni se linku perpara ose linku: http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Database_i_Filmit_Shqiptar mund te vendoset tek Kategoritë ne Portalin Film? Jeni ju nje nga krijusit e ketij portali? Te gjithe te mirat, N. Logoreci : Se pari, urime edhe ti vitin e ri. Por tani eshte nje problem ketu, qe cka ke bere ti, as nje Wikipedia nuk lejon, faqja e re dhe jo e njohur, kjo vlen ketu si reklame, si ketu edhe te wikipedia angleze besoi qe do te griset 99.99%, pershkak se cdo person kqyr me shkrua nje artikull per faqen e vete, faqja amdb eshte ide e mire, amo a eshte gati per nje enciklopedi, nuk mundem me thone. Sa per Portalin, shiko ketu: Portal:Film, une e kam krijuar, por te gjithe mundin ate portal me redaktua (Jashta artikulli eshte mbrojte, pershkak vandalistave), d.m.th, as une as kush nuk eshte pronari i ketij portali, apo ndonje tjeter portal/artikull. flm per mirkuptim. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 2 Janar 2007 01:18 (UTC) Lista e viteve në literaturë Lista e viteve në literaturë - cka mendon per strukturen e viteve? E bere meqe eshte vetem liste, qe dmth te percjell tek artikujt (vitet). Gjithashtu mendoj se Lista e viteve në film duhet pastruar (dmth informatat te barten ne vitin perkates) dhe te jet kjo vetem liste me vite. Shendet. (Puntori 8 Janar 2007 14:58 (UTC)) : E riktheva, se si te vitet ne film, ishte mire te shkruhet naj tekst rendesishme, e ben listen/artikullin me intersante. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 8 Janar 2007 15:12 (UTC) Perdoruesi per admin Masi po thu ti po e baj PËR vec me na dal sikur njani tynehere kame lan meta nxjerr per hunde kerkesen :-D :-D :-D (Puntori 10 Janar 2007 14:12 (UTC)) : Ata me meta nuk e kuptova, tjetren po. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 10 Janar 2007 14:50 (UTC) :: Dialekt:meta nxjerr per hunde kerkesen (Kumanovë, Llojani). :: Perkthim (hahaha) : që ta nxjerr hakun për kërkesën që ke bërë për admin. :: Shendet (Puntori 10 Janar 2007 15:16 (UTC)) ::: Te ky nuk kam tutje, per ate tjetrin qe e ki fjalen, u dite para kohes qe e ben ate hibret, kurse keshtu ky tutje mundesh me votua kundersh, amo per redaktimet bole i ka ky, pershkak se nuk eshte kufizuar se ku me redaktua. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 10 Janar 2007 15:28 (UTC) Tomas Akuini - Tomë Akuini Tung, ne shqip emrit Tomas (gjer. Thomas, ang. Tomas, amer. Tom) ne i themi Tomë. Ne literaturen shqipe Tomë Akuini njihet prej serbishte si Tomas Akuinski. Besoj qe nuk kemi arsye ta vazhdojme kete praktike negative por ta quajme shqip. Pleurati : Nuk eshte puna e gjuhës shqipe ketu, por qe ekzistojne dy artikuj, cilin deshiron qe te rrine, shkruaj te faqja e diskutimit, dhe pastaj diskutohet, stampa bashkoji eshte me shume, qe jane dy artikull per nje person, por qe kane tekste te ndryshme, dhe artikulli qe fshihet duhet me i morr dhe me i kopjua qe rrine. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 15 Janar 2007 17:39 (UTC) Numërimi i artikujve Si mund ta di per shembull se cili eshte artikulli 10120? Pershendetje (Puntori 16 Janar 2007 09:19 (UTC)) : Nuk dihet se cili artikulli i cili numer eshte, jashta eshte shkruajt dikund, ndryshe nuk mundesh hiq. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 16 Janar 2007 12:26 (UTC) A mundesh te besh te njejten gje per FF X? Pershendetje! Nje tabele e tille me pelqeu shume tek artikuuli Final Fantasy X-2 (per personazhet). A mund te besh te njejten gje per Final Fantasy X ose te me spiegosh se si behet vete se une nuk e kuptoj dot redaktimin. Faleminderit! --Lagoon 16 Janar 2007 12:55 (UTC) : Jam duke bere, shtire nuk eshte, per se lehti i kopjon kodet dhe e bene njeje sikur te i pari, qe nje psh: (<- Nese u permenden krejt personazhet kryesore e mbylle me kete kode) Tung. --~~~~